Practice
by coke r' pepsi
Summary: Lavender has never had her first kiss. She and Pavarti decide to practice. Slight femmeslash


Practice

By Coke r pepsi

Word count- 706

Warnings- Girl Kissing, fast editing.

AN ( For my first fanfic story here, I give you girlslash. )

No flying flames please.

If you find any gramatical errors I'd like it if you let me know.

Summary- Lavender has never been kissed. She and Pavarti decide to practice.

000

The night was late and the sky an opalescent navy. Cloudy skies breathed in smoky puffs, casting off a lavender glow. A girl of the same name lay awake in bed.

Her dusty brown hair lay across the pillow, fanned across the cotton. Her brown eyes still wide open as she tapped her oval nails against her stomach.

She drummed a steady beat against the pale streak of skin. Her stitched tank riding up in the nights dusky heat.

She closed her eyes and tousled her hair. She hated lying awake alone. No one to whisper her secrets to. Lavender rolled onto her side, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks. She hated not having anyone to touch.

She focused hard on keeping her eyes shut, but before she knew it, they had resiliently popped open again.

Third year had just started, and she found that she was having trouble sleeping. She listened for her best friend Pavarti's sleepy mumbling.

But the dusty air didn't carry it. "Pavarti?" She whispered lightly, hoping not to wake any of the other bed's sleeping occupants.

There was a moments heavy silence. Lavender had relaxed back against the sheets when she heard it. "Lav, are you still awake?"

Lavender's pink lips twitched into a grin. "Yeah." She added turthfully, " I'm thinking about Ron."

Lavender frowned. Ron was out with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Lavender never thought that Hermione would get her first kiss before her. But then, Lavender couldn't think of anything else the threesome might be doing after dark.

She heard Pavarti move in the bed next to her. "I've only just finished doing my nails."

Lavender giggled. "In the dark?"

Pavarti blanched. Lavender had rolled over, throwing her legs out from under her blankets. She sat up on her elbows and asked. "Do you think Ron and Hermione have kissed?"

A volley ball sized lump of self doubt squeezed in her throat.

When Pavarti didn't answer, Lavender got up, dropping her feet to the cold stone floor and padded over to her. She opened the hanging and patted Pavarti's feet so that she would move them. Pavarti shifted to her side, and Lavender scooted in. Pavarti had indeed just finished painting her fingernails a lurid coral.

Lavender giggled and seized her friends hand. "It's pretty."

Pavarti smiled, her mocha skin a stark contrast to Lavenders creamy white. "I guess they might have Lav." She admitted uncomfortably. "Ron, and her."

Lavender sighed. Unable to believe that Hermione Granger had beat her to the chase she preoccupied herself with blowing on Pavarti's nails.

Pavarti grinned. "I bet she was awful Lav."

Lavender grinned. "No worse then I would have been."

Pavarti cocked her head. "No way Lav."

Lavender shrugged, feeling pathetic as she fingered the material of the sheets, concentrating hard on the coral nails. "You don't know how I kiss."

The sat together on the bed, the blankets covering their lap, their bare feet touching.

Pavarti giggled and leaned forward. Lavender wasn't sure what she was doing until she felt her friends breath, her soft tinted lips brushing against her own. Lavender laughed feebly. "Pavarti?"

Pavarti giggled, their chins brushing as she pulled back so that she could see Lavenders eyes. "Well, are you going to prove yourself wrong."

Lavender smirked, her stomach swirling. Her legs felt suddenly soft. She leaned forward and softly brushed her friends lips. Pavarti laughing softly. "That tickles."

Lavender sighed and brought her lips to meet her friends. Pavarti leaned forward and placed her hands on her friends knees. Lavender opened her mouth to giggle, adding a contrast to the otherwise chaste kiss.

Pavarti licked Lavenders lip, dashing the corner or her mouth. Lavender's long hair was falling forward.

Pavarti breathed out as Lavender gently nibbled and sucked, her teeth leaving soft grazes along her bottom lip.

Lavender pulled back, feeling suddenly more confident. Pavarti smiled, catching her hand and bringing her lips back. Parting them softly, almost affectionately licking, and sucking.

Lavender brought her head closer, flicking her tongue softly across the inside of her mouth. Aching strangely she leaned into her friends kiss, feeling terribly naughty.

Steadily but surely, she drew back her head, their hands still entangled on her lap. "So what did you think?" She whispered, stirring the curtain of loose hair.

"Knock em' dead Lav."

000

AN- My first shot at femme slash. Drop me a review if you like.


End file.
